Lock cylinders that can be rekeyed are known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,131; 7,234,331; 7,213,429; and 6,871,520, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein. These lock cylinders have enjoyed great success in the home-use market.
What is now desirable is to be able to apply these lock cylinders to other markets such as desks, drawers, cabinets, chests, and the like. What is also desirable is to be able to implement these lock cylinders into other markets without requiring a substantial modification to the lock cylinder. In other words, a retrofittable housing capable of receiving the existing lock cylinder in these new markets is therefore desired.